


ART: Wake Up Slow

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Drarry, Gazing, M/M, Morning, laying in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: They woke up slowly and spent a moment just looking.





	ART: Wake Up Slow

**Title:** Wake up Slow  
 **Artist:** anokaba  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Summary:** They woke up slowly and spent a moment just looking.  
 **A/N:** This started as a floating Harry head and then morphed into fluff. For some reason I have a harder time getting Draco to look how I want

  
  
  



End file.
